


Unknown Country

by jamjar



Category: Love Mode
Genre: M/M, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2006, recipient:ju
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamjar/pseuds/jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future is an unknown country. This is not to say it cannot be embraced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown Country

**Author's Note:**

> Shamefully sentimental, but my friends -Petronelle, Meglolas, Caithion- did nothing to stop me, so I hold them entirely responsible.

  


  
  
  
  
  


  
[Home](../../)

[Quicksearch](../quicksearch.html)   
[Search Engine](../../cgi-bin/search.cgi)   
[Random Story](../../cgi-bin/random.cgi)

[Upload Story](../../cgi-bin/upload.cgi)

 

  
|    
  
  
  
| 

 

## Unknown Country

 

Fandom: [Love Mode (manga)](http://yuletidetreasure.org/get_fandom_quicksearch.cgi?Fandom=Love%20Mode%20\(manga\))

 

Written for: ju in the Yuletide 2006 Challenge

by [jamjar](http://yuletidetreasure.org/cgi-bin/contact.cgi?filename=24/unknowncountry)

 

 

Blue Boy parties were always spectacular, glittering and golden, and just barely the right side of tasteful. Haruomi kept careful guard near Kiichi, as always, projecting an aura of polite intimidation that did little to inhibit the wave of customers and hosts drawn by Kiichi's charm.

 

Kiichi could easily have been a host, beautiful and accessible in his kimono, and even with the deliberate lack of protection of his father replaced by Reiji's utter refusal, there were always people willing to try, willing to push. Not always the clients either, but the hosts themselves making their subtle and not-so-subtle suggestions.

 

"Hiroki-san is always so enthusiastic," Kiichi said, dryly and pitched to Haruomi's ears only. "And so fond of baseball." He shook his head. "I suppose it's a healthy pursuit for any young man," he said, sounding older and affectionate, ignoring the fact that the host was two years older than his own age of nineteen.

 

"It's good to have a hobby," Haruomi said.

 

"Yes, I suppose," Kiichi said. He straightened up slightly as something in the crowd caught his eye. "Have you met Toshimitsu?" Kiichi said, gesturing at the crowd. "one of my brother's new hires. Being cornered by Hiroaki and-- oh dear. You find me some food while I rescue To-chan from the danger of being press-ganged in the Blue Boys baseball team." He gave Haruomi's arm a farewell pat and disappeared into the crowds.

 

Haruomi took a step to follow him, then stopped himself and headed over to the buffet, picking up a selection of small treats. He gave in to the urge and added a few small, sweet and sticky things, of the kind that encouraged Kiichi to lick his fingers clean. Debated, for a moment putting them back - no need to invite temptation in this crowd- but kept them on the plate. Kiichi should not have to moderate himself for his own safety, not in this place owned by his family, with Haruomi at his back.

 

"You spoil him," Reiji said from behind.

 

Haruomi turned around. Aoe Reiji waved a glass of illicit champagne at him, and Haruomi idly calculated how many members of the police force there were attending the party, and at what level.

 

"Perhaps," Haruomi said.

 

"There are a lot of people here who'd want to spoil him," Reiji said. "Maybe you should try to be different. Be strict."

 

"There are some here who'd want that too," Haruomi said.

 

Reiji raised an eyebrow and normally, his height and expression of cynical, closed-off disregard made him look older, but Haruomi could see, very clearly, the younger-brother in him. He pushed down the automatic pain at seeing it, cutting off the memories before they could return. Reiji rolled his eyes. "Yes, but he'd let you," he said, slowly like explaining to a slow child, but with the mild disgust of any little brother at the actions of his elders.

 

Haruomi smiled, and wished Kiichi was there to ruffle Reiji's hair, remind him of his youth. Reiji looked past him and shook his head. "My brother needs to stop rescuing my employees," he said. "He keeps distracting them from their work."

 

Haruomi turned around and followed his gaze to where Kiichi stood. At this angle, he looked young, healthy as any well-bred, well-educated young man. Sure of himself, as he looked down and said something to the boy -Toshimitsu?- who stared up at him with an expression of utter worship.

 

Toshimitsu was, Haruomi noticed, young, and with the kind of face that starts out pretty, but becomes beautiful with time and exposure- the glimpse of a smile, an angle, just like so, of the head. Not obviously so, but as if it was a secret, a reward for knowing him. Reiji's eye was as sharp as ever, his taste impeccable. The boy would, he thought, break hearts.

 

Kiichi laughed, casually brushing the boy's hair back and Haruomi watched his expression brighten at the boy's scowl. He was used to thinking of Kiichi as smaller, of feeling a secret pride in knowing that he could see the strength, his resilience, that most were blind to.

 

Watching them, he realised that Kiichi looked taller. Still not as imposing as his younger brother, but young and fit and healthy, bigger in contrast to the boy. Just as Kiichi looked younger next to Haruomi, he looked older, more mature, next to this boy. It suited him, Haruomi thought.

 

"Voyeur," Reiji said.

 

Haruomi shrugged.

 

Reiji shook his head. "When's he going to stop picking up stray animals?"

 

"Everyone needs a hobby," Haruomi said, vague and meaningless.

 

Reiji shot him an irritated look. "One day," he said, "he'll bring something home that scratches or has fleas. Or something you're allergic to."

 

Haruomi kept his expression blank, as if Reiji's unsubtle remark had gone over his head. Reiji scowled at him, disappointed.

 

+++

 

"You didn't join us," Kiichi said, frowning slightly.

 

"I'm sorry; I was distracted by a conversation with your brother."

 

"I wanted you to meet Toshimitsu. You'd like him, he's... hm. He's bright," Kiichi said, smiling. "All this hidden energy and potential and hope, that he's not even aware of." He smiles again, softly, then shrugged. "My obi's coming loose. Help me tighten it up?"

 

They dropped in to one of the small rooms kept open for this, or other, reasons. Kiichi pulled him over to the daybed, and Haruomi caught sight of themselves in the floor length mirror on one wall.

 

"Come on," Kiichi said. "You'll have to untie me before you can tie me up again properly." His hands went behind his back to undo the knot, and he looked perfect, thoughtlessly tempting.

 

Take advantage of this now, a voice in his head said, because you won't have the chance for much longer. It was an old thought, and even though "it" changed -food, friends, a place to sleep, Kiichi-- the thought was always right eventually. "Let me," he said, replacing Kiichi's hands with his own. He undid the knot, pulled the obi loose, and opened up the top layer of the kimono. It was dark, simple and strongly masculine, unlike the ornate and feminine styles Aoe senior had chosen for Kiichi, and it suited him, suited the man he was going to become, the man he already was. Haruomi went to his knees, letting Kiichi sit on the edge of the day bed. Kiichi's hand stroked his face and he leaned in to it, kissing his fingers, before pushing the kimono open completely, unwrapping the under-kimono. This moment, now, forever, he thought. Prayed.

 

Kiichi said his name, like always, not a shout but not quiet, not trying to hide the sound of it, of his moans, and Haruomi knew the moment before he came, like always, by the silence, the way his whole body seemed to pause, seemed to brace for it. He swallowed, and then Kiiichi was pulling him up.

 

"Haruomi," Kiichi said, and then kissed him, falling backwards on to the bed and taking Haruomi with him. His hands, clever as always, made light work of Haruomi's suit, then curled around his cock and easily, lovingly, brought him off.

 

The daybed wasn't comfortable for any length of time, but they lay there for a while. Kiichi smelled of the aftershave he always wore on such occasions, and under that, Haruomi could smell his showergel. Before they left home, Kiichi had showered while Haruomi made them a light dinner, something simple to balance the endless champagne and hors d'oeuvres of this kind of party. Kiichi had come out, still wet, and Haruomi had rubbed his hair dry with a towel and Kiichi had complained about going to parties like this when he had work to do for his courses.

 

Kiichi was always going to be better. He had strength and a great and terrible grace, and Haruomi had seen that, had been waiting for the world to see it. For Kiichi to have someone other than his overly self-sufficient younger brother to nurture, because Kiichi had that great potential.

 

And Haruomi had seen glimpses of that today. Had seen glimpses of it today, and seen how Kiichi became stronger with someone that needed care. He won't need me for much longer, Haruomi thought, letting it hit him for the first time. Kiichi was going to be the sort of person that is needed, not the one that needs. Haruomi loved him, wanted him, but Kiichi would stop needing to rely on his strength and would know that his own was enough, and then he would find someone else, someone that would need Kiichi.

 

It doesn't matter, he thought, and the knowledge was a relief. Kiichi would grow older, would find someone like this boy, someone he could nurture and take care of, someone he could watch over, the way Reiji refused to let Kiichi watch over him. A patient or one of the boys at the club, and he would end their relationship -anxiously, worried over the pain he was causing Haruomi, wishing he wasn't hurting him- and Haruomi would nod and accept. He would tell Kiichi that he loved him, that he wanted only his happiness, and he would guard them both. He would, he thought, take care of his replacement as much as he took care of Kiichi. Kiichi would fall for someone with more than looks, someone who mattered, and he would love him, be happy with him. And Haruomi would always be there, dutiful and diligent, and he would always love Kiichi, even when Kiichi had stopped loving him. He would guard their room and the home Kiichi made and that would be--

 

It would be painful, he realised, but also enough. Kiichi would still be there, and Haruomi would still be with him, and that was a gift.

 

"What are you smiling about?" Kiichi said, disgruntled.

 

"I'm just thinking about the future," Haruomi said.

 

"And that makes you happy?"

 

"Yes," he said. "You're there."

 

Kiichi looked surprised. "You're being very romantic. Any reason?"

 

I love you, Haruomi thought. Kissed him instead, which said it anyway.

 

"I'm thinking of becoming a doctor," Kiichi said, out of the blue. He smiled at Haruomi. "Would you like to be a doctor's wife?"

 

Haruomi kissed him again, before he had to answer.

 

They cleaned up in the small sink that was thoughtfully provided in the room, and redressed. Kiichi redid the knot in Haruomi's tie, then turned around and let Haruomi help him dress.

 

"Toshimitsu seemed very charming," Haruomi said, settling Kiichi's kimono on his shoulders.

 

"Mmm. My brother has a good eye. For everyone else," he added, disgruntled older brother. "If he'd just let me... ah, he's young. I suppose I have time." He laughed, lightly evil and Haruomi wondered if Reiji needed to be warned. Probably not. Reiji had known his brother all his life, after all. He must have a good idea of his nature.

 

Haruomi nodded, adjusted the kimono slightly and let his hands stay on Kiichi's shoulders. Kiichi tilted his head up, smiled and kissed him, quick and casual.

 

"I know dogs are more traditional," Kiichi said. "But I think people are cuter, and much more interesting." He turned around, facing Haruomi. "A big family. Just having Reiji to play with and--" he waved a hand in the air, "and cosset isn't enough."

 

Haruomi blinked. "Cosset?"

 

"You know what I mean. I want more, and you'll need someone else to take care of when I'm working. You can't stay with me all the time."

 

Haruomi said nothing, as loudly as he could.

 

"A family," Kiichi said. "We need a family. You would make a good--" he stopped, mid-sentence and rested his hand on Haruomi's cheek. Haruomi covered it with his own and leaned in to it. "You take such good care of me, more than I deserve. I don't want to take any more from you, I don't want you to have lost..." Kiichi said, trailing off.

 

"I'm selfish," Haruomi said. "You're more to me than anything else I could have." Saying it out loud hurt, made his heart clench with guilt.

 

"You need more than me to be happy," Kiichi said, meeting his eyes. His spoke clearly, loud in contrast to Haruomi.

 

And that was it, Haruomi thought. He almost laughed, and smiled instead. "Maybe," he said. "But I need you first. Didn't you know that already?" He paused and gathered his courage. "I hoped-- I want you to feel the same."

 

Kiichi ducked his head, then looked back up and smiled. "Of course," he said. "Together. After all, some projects, like my little brother, will take two of us at the least. And I'll need someone to make sure the household is taken care of, and...h He put both bands on Hauromi's shoulders and went up on his toes to kiss him. "We'll have so much work to do," he said. "Kiss me first, and then we can get back to it."

 

End.

 

 

Read [posted comments](http://www.yuletidetreasure.org/archive/24/unknowncountry_cmt.html).

   
  
---  
  
  
  
 


End file.
